Aya Asami
Basic Details Aya Asami is the protagonist of Aikatsu Legend seasons 1 and 2, she's a cool type idol and the muse of Nightmarish Wonderland. She's a budding Pokemon trainer and now idol who was raised in a gang of Yakuza's with her childhood friend and crush, Hotaru Kana. She became an idol due to her constant pursuit of Hotaru, who entered auditions to enter the idol academy Origin Academy- however, despite Aya getting in Hotaru did not. Upon coming to Origin Academy she met her closest friends, Cai Mini and Ai Akihito. Personality Aya is someone who is easily driven to do things and is rather desperate for friends and will follow people's actions blindly in hopes of getting their validation. Aya seeks Validation so much that she'll go to the lengths of putting on a false persona in order to get people to like her. She finds herself apologizing a lot, even to her Pokemon or to objects she accidentally bumps into. Aya has a strange love for mundane chores, namely housework and cooking- however she is shown to have talent in acting due to how she effectively acts like a different person around a lot of people. She's shy but won't hesitate to lie, or act like she knows more than she does. She gets attached to things easily and hates objects being broken, as to her she sees these things as omens that a relationship will be broken soon. Quotes "Who am I? What is this Voice? I'm not going to be the fourth Alice to face this." ~ Chapter 5 'Ayalice'. "That performance made me smile, it made me feel good- but still so many regrets filled my mind, but I was going to move forward no matter what... so that they still...! ~ Chapter 5 'Ayalice'. "Don't you dare call me that." ~ Response to Evia in Chapter 6. "Aya Asami! Ready to take you to wonderland with my heart as the lead!" ~ Stage entry quote Chapter 7. "Was that really me on that stage?" ~ Chapter 7. "I was in shock as I saw the performance, in a way- I was intimidated. But it made me realize, I actually had to start being an idol. And not just be here for Hotaru. Hotaru was important...but it was time I told my own story. And decide my own fate. And so, I challenged my dreams to become unreachable." ~ Chapter 8. "Oh, Sorry- I just spoiled something didn't I? Well, I've never been one for suspense. Not like it matters to me anymore as I know exactly what that girl meant. Ha...ha...ha..." Aya's narration, chapter 9. "The odd feeling inside of me started to suffocate me, I couldn't breathe- I felt like I was moving in thick tar. I couldn't take it as I gasped for air, it was the exact same as what happened at my first audition. I collapsed on the ground, I felt the power, the entity that had controlled my heart be knocked out as my aura faded. If I could even call it my own." ~ Aya sleeping off all that relief. "So why don't you just watch me now? As I sing the song of the fateful relic! A tune, a spin- a Pirouette of the past. Do, re, mi I'm incomplete as I echo your tune! As the notes etude in my etolie mind." ~ Chapter 12 "We then sung the next lines together, our hands touching- I felt so connected to this strange girl of my dreams. As I sung the girl summoned water, the whole place became an ocean- yet it never drowned me, I could breathe." ~ Chapter 12. "If you've been driven to this hell clap your hands, catch me or your dead. I swear all of this is not a lie." Etymology Aya is a female name with multiple meanings in different languages. Aya (あや, アヤ) is a common female Japanese given name. Meaning "Design" "Art" or "Beautiful" Aya is also an Arabic female name written as آية meaning "sign", "miracle", or "verse." A'ya is also in use in the Hebrew language and means "to fly swiftly." Meanings and history of the name Asami: | Edit. Depending on the Spelling. 麻美, "hemp, beauty" 朝美, "morning, beauty" 朝海, "morning, sea" Gallery Aya coord 4.jpg Aya coord 3.jpg Aya coord 2.jpg Aya Hiro.jpg Aya Evia.jpg Aya coord 1.jpg Aya Christmas.jpg Aya Misfits.gif Aya Yurika.jpg Cb9cdbf9fcc2efb987e3ae8b481922a74c3d214ar7-457-1024 hq.jpg Aya 1.jpg Aya 2.jpg 93ec159c871ddbb09c4f7c605b2451b583d626a8v2 hq.jpg